


Сороки

by PrettyPenny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Потому что… я хочу, чтобы у тебя были причины возвращаться ко мне?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сороки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magpies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373177) by [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2013.  
> Вычитка: Лупа  
> Баннер: Bri An

Так случилось, что спустя три месяца после дела Фишера Артур и Имс работали вместе на одного извлекателя по имени Кент, который был, конечно, не так хорош, как Кобб, но, тем не менее, довел дело до конца. Каким-то образом, несмотря на тщательно составленное расписание, Артур и Имс явились на место встречи — дешевый индийский ресторанчик в сомнительной части Лондона — в одно и то же время. Артур не знал, кого винить в этом проколе — Кента или Имса, но точно не себя.

— Это мое время, Имс, — сказал Артур, проскальзывая в обитую красным бархатом кабинку у двери. Предполагалось, что они прождут шесть минут, и затем официант принесет меню — деньги будут лежать внутри. 

Ну, точнее _он_ должен был прождать шесть минут. А Имса тут вообще не должно быть.

Имс пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
— Забавно, я был уверен, что мое.

Как бы то ни было, им обоим заплатили, и никто не стал устраивать сцен. Позже, на улице, Артур заметил, что Имс следует за ним. Ему некуда было спешить, времени до самолета оставалось предостаточно. Он направлялся в Токио, без какой-либо особой причины — просто ему нравилось, как человек в хорошем костюме мог затеряться в этом городе. Так что он решил устроить Имсу веселую погоню, петляя среди множества улочек, делая вид, будто любуется достопримечательностями, хотя кроме граффити на стенах смотреть было не на что… И вдруг, завернув за угол, Артур обнаружил Имса. Тот курил, подпирая почтовый ящик, и, кажется, совершенно не запыхался.

— Что?

— Если ты думаешь, что сможешь сбежать от меня в моем родном районе, Артур, то ты очень ошибаешься. 

Артур огляделся вокруг: дома выглядели так, будто стояли здесь, еще когда Лондон был окутан тяжелым угольным смогом, хотя стены слегка посветлели после многих лет дождей. Большинство окон было занавешено полотенцами или закрыты фольгой, на одном из подоконников сидела помоечного вида кошка, неподалеку кто-то ругался — ссору сопровождали звуки бьющейся посуды и лай собаки. Артур и представить не мог, чтобы такой невероятно респектабельно выглядящий человек, как Имс, катался по этим улицам на велосипеде или тусовался с бандой потрепанных подростков на углу.

Затем он вспомнил про татуировки, и эта картина перестала казаться такой уж абсурдной. Возможно, Имс выглядит респектабельно, потому что тренировал образ перед зеркалом, как особенно искусную имитацию. 

— Если ты думаешь, что это впечатляет, то тебе стоит увидеть, где я живу сейчас. 

И Артур увидел. Имс привел его в чистую, модную квартиру на другом конце города. В шикарном белом ковре и обитой белой кожей гладкой жесткой мебели не было ни капли индивидуальности.  
Артур оглянулся и сказал:  
— Ты здесь не живешь.  
— Раскусил, — рассмеялся Имс, — это съемное жилье.  
Он направился на кухню, смежную с комнатой. Когда Имс открыл холодильник, Артур увидел разнообразную выпивку, баночку горчицы — и больше ничего.  
— Но если ты останешься, я буду рад.

И Артур остался. И хотя они совсем не общались после дела Фишера, и их отношения во время последней работы были сугубо профессиональными (Имс отказался от своего обычного флирта, обращаясь к Артуру только по имени), они непринужденно поболтали о всяких нелепых вещах, типа падения концентрации голубей на Трафальгарской площади и слепой ненависти Артура к кусочкам плавленого сыра в дорогущих сэндвичах с индейкой и ржаным хлебом — а затем они трахались на диване, как подростки. Артур так и не удосужился снять рубашку и галстук. Имс лишь приспустил брюки.  
Артуру нужно было попасть на самолет, так что возможность остаться на ночь даже не рассматривалась, за что Артур был благодарен. Для человека, чья профессия — делить сны с другими людьми, Артур чувствовал себя крайне неудобно, засыпая рядом с посторонним человеком просто так, для отдыха — хотя с Имсом он уже проделывал и то и другое.

Когда самолет приземлился в Токио, он получил сообщение: «Ты оставил у меня запонку, дорогой, думаю, тебе не все равно». Артур даже не заметил пропажи. Что неудивительно, учитывая, что его рубашка была безнадежно измята, а рукав пиджака более-менее держал манжет.

«Не потеряй ее», — потребовал он.

Имс ответил: «Она будет находиться под моей опекой, пока мы не встретимся снова».

Артур на самом деле не думал об Имсе — он провел время в Токио, взялся за другую работу и периодически, по привычке, проверял сообщения. Было легко провести границу между Имсом, с которым он работал, флиртующим Имсом и Имсом, с которым Артур (под влиянием момента) спал, когда представлялась возможность, — в его глазах это были совершенно разные люди.

Безусловно, со стороны Имса ситуация выглядела точно так же. 

Он не слышал и не видел Имса почти шесть месяцев и уже потерял надежду вернуть свою запонку — что было чертовски обидно, потому что это была его любимая пара, — но вот как-то раз Артур вышел из отеля, прогуляться по Гонконгу, и Имс зашагал рядом. Он протянул руку, и в его ладони, поймав неоновый свет, заблестел крохотный кусочек серебра.  
— Ты хранил ее все это время?

— У самого сердца, — ответил Имс. Подойдя ближе, он опустил запонку Артуру в карман пиджака. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты вышел перекусить — я умираю с голоду.  
Казалось, Имс имел ненормальную способность находить самые маленькие и темные забегаловки в любом городе, где бы он ни находился. Они настолько не внушали доверия, что Артур боялся подцепить устойчивый к лекарствам кишечный грипп. Но все же у Имса был еще один дар — находить вкуснейшую кухню. В данном случае — в закоулках Гонконга. В итоге они поедали знаменитую лапшу Джуксинг, сидя за столом в зале, подозрительно напоминающем чью-то жилую комнату.

— Как Кобб? — спросил Имс. — Как дети?

— Они в порядке.

Имс посмотрел на него поверх не очень чистого ободка стакана.  
— Я слышал, Джеймс сломал руку.

Артур нахмурился:  
— Имс, ты меня проверяешь? Они в порядке. Многие дети ломают себе руки.

— А ты?

— Что я?

— Ты ломал руку? — спросил Имс, тыкая в Артура зубочисткой — просто верх дурных манер. 

— Нет, вообще-то. Хотя у меня был перелом ступни. Выпрыгнул из окна своей спальни.

Имс улыбнулся:  
— Спасался бегством?

— Что-то вроде того. — Артур подумал, что если бы он смог вернуться назад, то все равно бы прыгнул. Те несколько секунд невесомости были невероятны.  
Они поговорили еще об учебе Ариадны, об исследованиях Юсуфа и о последнем корпоративном захвате Сайто. Они общались, как старые друзья, которыми, по мнению Артура, и являлись: он знал Имса почти столько же, сколько и Кобба, а друзей древнее Кобба у Артура не было. Хотя кем только Имс не был в его мыслях — другом, мошенником, засранцем, бесстыдной кокеткой и даже временами скрытым гением. 

Они вышли из ресторана и купили кофе у уличного продавца. Имс, наплевав на советы Артура, купил еще и пачку сигарет по неимоверно завышенной цене. Он закурил одну из них, когда лежал на животе, одной рукой лениво поглаживая голую лодыжку Артура, в то время как они вместе смотрели новости. «Пропала маленькая девочка, экономика падает, и следующая неделя обещает быть чрезвычайно жаркой». Но Артур не слушал. Он наслаждался редкой возможностью пробежаться пальцами по четким линиям голого бедра Имса и изгибам его задницы, освещенной мягким светом телевизора.

Артур уснул под сводки с фондовой биржи и проснулся только на следующее утро. На прикроватном столике лежала записка: «долг зовет».  
Он почувствовал глупое разочарование.

Три недели спустя, проверяя электронную почту в кафе Йоханесбурга, Артур получил от Имса одну из этих дурацких музыкальных открыток с плохо анимированными мультяшными котами, которые пели «извини», но извинялся Имс вовсе не за то, что Артур мог предположить. Текст гласил: «Я нашел твою булавку для галстука, когда проходил таможню в аэропорту, — она зацепилась за край моих брюк. Представь мое удивление».

Артур отследил письмо до айпи-адреса, с которого оно было отправлено (это не было оплошностью со стороны Имса, решил он, хотя мог и ошибаться), и забронировал билет на самолет.

В последнем деле Имса что-то пошло не так. Артур нашел его в госпитале Ламии под вымышленным именем. Когда Артур приехал, Имс спал. Он выглядел бледным на фоне хрустящих простыней — кроме тех мест, где его лицо пострадало от столкновений с натренированным кулаком. Рядом с ним стояла капельница; широкая повязка обхватывала грудь, с правой стороны проступала кровь. Артур сел на жесткий неудобный стул у окна и стал наблюдать за закатом, слушая, как в коридоре громыхает тележка с едой. Имс проснулся где-то через час после заката. Первым, что он сказал, было:  
— Знаешь, из-за твоей булавки меня чуть было не отправили на личный досмотр. 

— Только чуть? Очень жаль, уверен, тебе бы понравилось.

Имс криво улыбнулся разбитыми губами.  
— Ты единственный, кому я позволяю лезть к себе в штаны.

Эти слова подействовали на Артура как удар под дых, и он засмеялся, чтобы не задохнуться.  
— Сколько тебе дали болеутоляющих?

— Не больше, чем я могу выдержать, — зевнув, вяло отмахнулся Имс.

— Ну да, как же. Придется поговорить об этом с врачами.

Имс болезненно закашлялся.  
— Знаешь, от чего меня уже тошнит? От проклятых некомпетентных координаторов. С этого момента работаю только с тобой, Артур.

— Умоляю, — хмыкнул Артур, — будь реалистом, Имс. Ты не такой человек.

Только когда Имс заснул, Артур понял, _что_ именно тот сказал.

На следующее утро Артур забрал Имса из госпиталя. Того выписали с пузырьком викодина в одном кармане и пачкой антибиотиков в другом. Не сумев отследить остальных членов команды Имса, они въехали в гостиницу, чтобы залечь на дно и провести оставшееся до выздоровления Имса время за просмотром платных каналов, расплачиваясь одной из фальшивых кредиток Артура. После практически трех дней непрекращающихся жалоб на зуд в ступнях Имс отказался принимать викодин. Артур лечил его не требующими рецепта таблетками и медленными вдумчивыми минетами, помогая забыть чувство: «будто кто-то загнал мне под ребра опасную бритву».

— Знаешь, тебе не обязательно это делать, — однажды вечером сказал ему Имс. Они смотрели ночной марафон старых серий «Офиса» на греческом языке. 

— Не волнуйся. Я всегда хотел работать сиделкой.

Имс оторвался от экрана телевизора — в первый раз за несколько часов — и пристально посмотрел на Артура.  
— Правда?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Артур. — Я хотел стать пианистом. 

— И как далеко ты зашел?

Артур просто пожал плечами.  
— Я был на трех прослушиваниях после старшей школы.

— И? — надавил Имс с искренним интересом.

— Не было никакого «и», — сухо ответил Артур. — Меня не приняли. Я пошел в бизнес-школу, встретил Мол и в конце концов стал преступником.

Он ждал, что Имс спросит, почему так случилось, или жалеет ли он, но вместо этого Имс повернулся обратно к экрану телевизора. Остаток ночи они провели в молчании. А когда на следующее утро Артур проснулся, Имса уже не было. Он не оставил записки, и Артур выждал еще день, перед тем как выписаться из отеля. Собирая вещи, он понял, что нигде не может найти свои часы, хотя точно помнил, что оставлял их на полке в ванной комнате, рядом с бритвенными принадлежностями.

Имс позвонил ему, когда Артур уже ехал в аэропорт на такси.  
— Артур, ты не поверишь. Этим утром я нашел твои часы в своей сумке с ноутбуком.

— Ты прав, — огрызнулся Артур, зло глядя на свое собственное отражение в зеркало заднего вида. — Я тебе не верю. Я считаю, что ты клептоман.

Имс рассмеялся:  
— Клянусь, это было непреднамеренно. 

— Тебе лучше вернуть мои часы, Имс. И ты так и не вернул мне булавку для галстука.

Во время прохождения регистрации в аэропорту Артур осознал, что свою запонку он тоже так и не получил. Тогда он решил, что она выпала из кармана где-то на улицах Гонконга. Теперь же он в этом сомневался.

Артур не просто так считался лучшим координатором — у него было достаточно знаний о привычках и вымышленных именах Имса, чтобы усложнить тому жизнь. Имс всегда тщательно оберегал свои секреты, но когда за дело брался заинтересованный Артур, тому уже ничто не могло помочь. Артуру потребовалось девять дней, чтобы найти постоянное или близкое к тому место обитания некоего Персиваля Имса — квартиру в многоэтажном доме на тихой улице в Глазго. 

Конечно же, Имса в ней не оказалось, но были видны следы его пребывания — раскиданные по всем стульям мятые рубашки, грязная посуда в раковине, ваза яблок Макинтош, а на небольшом кухонном столе лежала книга с закладкой. Также здесь обнаружились вещи самого Артура: серебряная запонка лежала в вазе с ключами и мелочью у двери, а часы — на тумбочке возле кровати Имса, булавка для галстука была прикреплена к холодильнику магнитом. И вещи, пропажу которых Артур даже не заметил: ручки, носки, кофейная кружка, различные записки, рисунки на мятой бумаге — скорее всего, их выловили из мусорной корзины.

Грубый набросок мужской руки, сделанный на странице, вырванной из одного из любимых молескинов Артура, был вставлен в рамку и висел на стене над диваном с клетчатой обивкой. Артур задумался, знал ли Имс, что это была его рука. Судя по рамке ручной работы и столь почетному месту — скорее всего да.

Было неясно, когда Имс может вернуться домой — по свежим фруктам на столе можно было предположить, что довольно скоро (если только его не арестуют за какую-нибудь ерунду, что вполне могло случиться). Так что Артур взял книгу, которую Имс совершенно точно читал в данный момент, и расположился на том самом ужасном клетчатом диване. Он открыл книгу — и по собственному автографу на форзаце вдруг понял, что это его книга. «Глубокий сон» Рэймонда Чандлера. 

Через несколько часов, услышав характерный звон ключей в дверном замке, Артур встал и открыл дверь. 

— Итак, похоже, ты на самом деле клептоман.

В одной руке Имс держал пакет с продуктами, в другой — свернутую газету. На нем был ужасный свитер, серый с зелеными, выпущенный поверх драных на коленях, заляпанных чем-то похожим на краску джинсов, не говоря уже о том, что по его заросшим щекам отчаянно скучала бритва. Однако почему-то Артуру куда сильнее хотелось поцеловать Имса, а не съездить ему по роже — как он изначально планировал.

— А ты, — наконец сказал Имс, когда немного пришел в себя и перестал хватать ртом воздух, — игнорируешь дверные замки.

— Прекрасная попытка, — Артур сделал шаг назад, пропуская Имса внутрь квартиры, — но я считаю, что в данном случае имею на это полное право. Эта квартира — просто склад моих вещей.

Имс поставил пакет с продуктами на стол, пожал плечами, демонстрируя полное согласие с безупречной логикой Артура.

— А теперь, если ты потрудишься рассказать, почему крал у меня…

— Я не крал, — Имс указал на книгу, которую Артур все еще держал в руке. — Например, эту книгу ты просто оставил в отеле Сан-Педро. 

— Допустим, — Артур оперся на кухонный стол, — но я точно не оставлял свои часы, чтобы ты их просто подобрал. Я хочу их обратно, кстати говоря.

Имс махнул в направлении спальни, подмигнув.  
— Будь моим гостем.

Все было слишком просто. Артур не двинулся с места. Если из квартиры Имса вынести все прихваченные им у Артура вещицы, то в ней практически ничего не останется. Хотя нет, вокруг настольной лампы был повязан радужный вязаный шарф, когда-то принадлежавший Ариадне; сборник стихов Эллиота с именем Юсуфа на внутренней стороне обложки располагался на кофейном столике; несколько бусин — похоже, из ожерелья Мол, порвавшегося на одной вечеринке, — были собраны в стеклянную банку на кухонном подоконнике; на телевизоре рядом с синей пластиковой соской-пустышкой лежал высохший кусочек модельной глины с отпечатками Филлипы; зажигалка Зиппо с инициалами Кобба была аккуратно помещена на книжную полку. И еще, по крайней мере, две дюжины подобных мелочей, разбросанных по всей квартире, принадлежность которых Артур не мог определить с первого взгляда.

— Ты не клептоман, — заключил Артур, когда Имс налил им по полному стакану скотча. — Ты — сорока.

— Возможно, так и есть, — мрачно согласился Имс. Сейчас он выглядел куда менее смущенным и со смирением принимал вердикт Артура.

— И здесь столько вещей, принадлежащих мне, потому что…

Теперь Имс наконец-то отвел глаза, глядя на пробивающийся в окно сумеречный свет — на улице шел дождь.  
— Потому что… я хочу, чтобы у тебя были причины возвращаться ко мне?

Артур осушил стакан, поставил на столешницу рядом со своим бедром и схватил полной горстью ужасный, но удивительно мягкий свитер Имса, притягивая того к себе. Имс шагнул навстречу — и их ноги соприкоснулись — поднял руку и осторожно коснулся, прошелся ладонью по шее, вниз по плечу, сжимая пальцы вокруг запястья, будто пытаясь удерживать Артура. На случай, если тот надумает сбежать.

— Ты мог просто позвонить мне, как любой нормальный человек, отправить мне смс, сделать что-нибудь… здравое, вместо того чтобы по частям ввозить мои вещи к себе в квартиру.

Глаза Имса замерли где-то в районе губ Артура, и Артур подумал, если сейчас он соберется поцеловать Имса, то тот может заработать косоглазие.  
— Можешь забрать их обратно.

— Шутишь? Где я найду место, чтобы хранить весь этот хлам?

По правде говоря, они годами останавливались вместе в безликих номерах отелей, делили постель, секреты и, иногда, сны — но никогда по-настоящему не жили вместе. И раз уж Имс успел свить им гнездышко, было бы грешно не воспользоваться им.  
— Ты безнадежный романтик, — заявил Артур, покачав головой.

— Значит ли это, что ты не останешься на ужин?

Артур не желал делать вид, будто не понимает, что _это_ означает. И все же остался. На самом деле он устал от неприкаянности (хотя спустя столько лет он страдал не столько от перелетов, сколько от постоянной перемены мест и часовых поясов), а Имс отлично готовил. Артур ускользнул в душ, чтобы помыться с дороги. Когда он, суша полотенцем волосы, вошел в спальню, Имс сидел на кровати в одних джинсах.

— Я был неправ, — вздохнул Артур, набросив полотенце на плечи, — ты не безнадежный романтик, ты просто безнадежен. 

Имс пожал плечами.  
— Ну, я не снимал штаны, подумал, это будет несколько преждевременно. Хотя, когда ты тут расхаживаешь, поигрывая бицепсами…

Артур швырнул полотенце Имсу в голову. Имс рассмеялся. Наклонившись вперед, он схватил Артура и притянул к себе. Тот мог бы легко увернуться, но зачем? Он уже был раздет и не мог отказать себе в удовольствии вытряхнуть Имса из штанов. А Имс, кажется, пребывал в шоке от такой легкой победы. В следующую секунду они уже катались на протестующе скрипевшей кровати. Артур извернулся, чуть было не заехав Имсу локтем в грудь, и жадно поцеловал его, обхватив ладонями колючие щеки. Затем проложил целую дорожку поцелуев, закончившуюся где-то за ухом Имса, ежась от легких прикосновений к своей спине.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — сообщил Артур — он всегда считал, что в таких вещах надо быть предельно конкретным, и Имс с усердием последовал его указанию.

— Да как тебе угодно. — Имс сжал задницу Артура, притягивая его к себе. — Посмотри в шкафчике…

Артур нашел тюбик смазки и упаковку презервативов в прикроватной тумбочке. Он уже был готов оскорбиться, но узнал марку, которую покупал в Гонконге. И все же поддразнил Имса:  
— Надеюсь, ты ничего не использовал без меня?

Имс замотал по подушке головой.  
— Нет, Артур. Честное слово.

По какой-то необъяснимой причине Артур почувствовал глупую гордость.  
— Ты так сентиментален, Перси.

Имс мгновенно покраснел — ровным слоем от шеи до ушей.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо. Никто не звал меня Перси с начальной школы — это звучит слишком прискорбно.

— Ты даже не знаешь, как пишется «прискорбно».

— П-Р-И… — Имс сорвался на стон, когда Артур надавил ладонью на выпуклость на его штанах. — Ох, блядь, Артур.

— Уже неверно, — упрекнул Артур, стаскивая с него штаны; Имс, не тратя времени, отпихнул их прочь. — Какой позор.

Имс схватил его, притягивая для поцелуя, тут же переросшего в битву губ, языков, зубов. Возможно, таким образом Имс надеялся отвлечь его от тюбика со смазкой в своей руке. И Артур позволил ему так думать. Наградой ему стали скользкие пальцы, поглаживающие за яйцами и скользящие внутрь. От распирающего ощущения Артур напряг плечи и пальцами вцепился в простыни у Имса над головой. 

— Вот… — выдохнул Имс ему в рот, затем длинно провел языком, — разве не хорошо сейчас? Тебе же нравится, это ощущение, а, дорогуша?

Отчасти Артур был готов не согласиться — Имсу и так было достаточно поводов для самодовольства — но в то же время ему не было смысла лгать. Он и так получит то, что хотел.  
— Да, хорошо — да, Имс. Чтоб тебя, — в итоге выдохнул он, когда Имс вставил пальцы, глубоко и правильно. 

Артур знал, что Имс вполне способен довести его до оргазма всего двумя пальцами. Волевым усилием он оттолкнул от себя руку Имса и схватил презервативы. Имс остановил его, положив руку на бедро — все, что Артуру нужно было сделать, это расслабиться, всю работу за него выполнит его собственный вес. Он почувствовал, как кончик члена, горячий даже сквозь слой латекса, уже трется о его вход. 

— Притормози, дорогуша, помедленнее — я хочу видеть… — его руки сжали бедра Артура, удерживая на расстоянии, пока тот не впился ногтями в чернильные узоры на груди Имса. Артур закусил губу и дюйм за дюймом заскользил вниз — так медленно, что казалось бесконечным. А потом, внезапно, его задница вжалась Имсу в пах, и Артур пронзительно застонал. Так горячо, невероятно, до боли хорошо. Смазка, натекшая с его члена, образовала лужицу у Имса на животе, и это откровенно смущало.

— Боже, — резко выдохнул Имс, ослабляя хватку на бедрах Артура. Его пальцы оставили на коже пульсирующие следы. Он провел ладонями по ногам Артура вверх-вниз и снова надавил большими пальцами на бедра. — Ты так охренительно красив.

— Черт… молчи, — Артур хотел, чтобы это прозвучало предупреждающе, однако рассмеялся и тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от заливающего глаза пота. Он приподнял бедра и дал им упасть, и опять Имс, неожиданно для Артура, подался вперед — и стало так хорошо, что на миг у Артура перехватило дыхание. Должно быть, это отразилось на его лице, так как глаза Имса потемнели и он замер. Имс выглядел отвратительно самодовольным, пока Артур не ущипнул его за сосок.

— Проклятье, — зашипел Имс. Он провел рукой по животу Артура и обхватил его член влажной ладонью — жестко, тяжело, горячо. Артур почувствовал, как что-то дернулось, глубоко внутри.  
— Сделай так еще раз.

Артур пытался, но ему было нереально сложно сконцентрироваться, он не знал, чего хотел больше: то ли толкнуться вперед, Имсу в руку, то ли податься назад на его член. Имс не помогал, сыпля бесконечными грязными словечками — как невероятно Артур выглядит, как чувствуется, — подстегивал его:  
— Давай Артур, давай, милый — дай мне все, что у тебя есть.

Сперма выплеснулась Имсу на грудь, пара капель попала на подбородок — и Имс наконец-то заткнулся, зажмурившись, еще пару раз толкнулся в тело Артура и замер. Артур как мог долго держался прямо — чувствуя, как под кожей бьется пульс, и умиротворяющая волна удовольствия прокатывается по всему телу. А потом он соскользнул с Имса и рухнул на кровать. Он не мог не заметить, что кровать была достаточно большой, чтобы на ней могли свободно разместиться двое взрослых мужчин, и хотя Имс был истовым гедонистом, Артура не покидала мысль, что такой выбор был неслучаен.

Кровать была удобной, мягкой и слегка прогибалась под его весом, что было прекрасно, но жутко неполезно для позвоночника. Артур так расслабился, что даже не возражал, когда Имс накатился сверху, прижимая его своей огромной рукой к матрасу, тычась носом в шею.

Тем не менее, он сумел спросить:  
— Что ты собираешься стащить на этот раз?

— Ммм? — Имс прекратил свои попытки оставить Артуру на шее впечатляющий засос. — Что ты имеешь в виду, дорогой? 

Когда Артур приподнял голову и, собравшись с силами, открыл глаза, все что он увидел, были спутанные русые волосы. В порыве великодушия он провел рукой по прядям, расправляя их.  
— Что ты собираешься украсть, чтобы заставить меня вернуться на этот раз?

Он собирался сказать Имсу, что на самом деле красть ничего не нужно, но сначала хотел услышать план самого Имса. Тогда Артур мог бы гордиться тем, что пресек его.

Имс рассмеялся, выдыхая теплый воздух на чувствительную кожу за ухом.  
— Артур, — сказал он, практически расточая уверенность — в своей уникальной манере, — на этот раз я украду тебя. 

Что ж, подумал Артур, в конце концов, может быть, это не такая уж и плохая идея.


End file.
